Reminisce
by hyurasan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tak tahu apa yang ia sendiri pikirkan ketika menyetujui permintaan ayahnya untuk menikahi seorang putra keluarga Sabaku, dan ketika ia akhirnya tahu bahwa pria berambut merah itu yang akan menjadi suaminya, penyesalan yang tertimbun di dalam hatinya pun muncul dengan cepat. Apakah terlambat baginya untuk mengucap "batal" pada semua ini?../Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminisce by hyurasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Tatapan sarat emosi menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Hinata tidak berbohong ketika ia berpikir bahwa penampilannya kali ini merupakan salah satu penampilan terbaiknya. Memang terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tetapi gadis itu juga yakin jika orang-orang disekitarnya juga pasti akan setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Dress berwarna putih yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut dan berlengan panjang itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambutnya yang lurus dibiarkannya tersampir di punggungnya dengan poni yang diselipkan ke belakang telinganya. _Make up_ nya pun tipis semakin memperlihatkan kecantikan alami dirinya.

"Hinata-nee! Keluarlah! Ayah sudah menunggumu!"

Gadis bersurai lavender itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya begitu mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya. Hyuuga Hanabi. Adik kecilnya yang paling berkuasa di dalam rumah mereka. Paling berisik dan paling menyebalkan. Namun sejak ibu mereka meninggal dunia, memang hanya Hanabi lah yang selalu menemaninya, selalu ada di saat ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya yang terdalam.

Hinata kembali menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Hari ini adalah harinya. Hari di mana ayahnya benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ucapannya beberapa tahun lalu bukanlah sekedar ucapan belaka.

Ia menghela napasnya lalu melihat jam tangannya yang berada di sebelah pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul enam tiga puluh malam. Sudah waktunya untuk turun dan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Sudah siap?" Suara baritone memenuhi ruang keluarga mereka yang sepi ketika Hinata terlihat menuruni anak tangga yang ada.

Hinata menganggukkan wajahnya sopan, "Sudah, Ayah." Ucapnya lembut lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi menatap putrinya sesaat sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan seperti kita. Kuharap kita tiba terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka."

Hinata menahan napasnya beberapa detik mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah. Jelas sekali kalimat ayahnya tadi bukan kalimat yang benar-benar ingin pria itu ucapkan. Gadis itu sadar jika ayahnya baru saja menyindir dirinya karena keterlambatan yang ia lakukan. Dan Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan sikap ayahnya karena memang ayahnya selalu seperti itu.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diliputi keheningan yang biasa. Ya, gadis itu sudah terbiasa berada dalam keheningan yang seperti ini dengan ayahnya. Bahkan supir mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyalakan radio hanya untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Pernikahan ini. Kau tidak menyesal karena telah menyetujuinya, kan?" Tanya ayahnya kepada Hinata tanpa memandang wajah putrinya.

Hinata diam sesaat lalu menjawab, "Tidak, Ayah."

Ya, bagaimana bisa Hinata bilang jika dirinya menyesal ketika ayahnya sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk menikah sebelumnya. Lagipula ia tahu kalau ayahnya hanya tidak ingin jika putrinya menjadi perawan tua nantinya. Di samping itu juga ada perasaan sedikit malu terhadap kolega bisnisnya ketika mengetahui bahwa putrinya yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini belum juga menikah.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga sang ayah tak menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya sudah terhitung cukup banyak pria pria di luar sana yang sudah mengajukan lamaran untuknya, bahkan temannya pun juga ada yang mengirimkan lamaran tersebut. Namun kecintaannya pada pekerjaan membuatnya memilih untuk menolak lamaran-lamaran tersebut. Lagipula dari sekian banyaknya lamaran untuk dirinya tak ada satupun lamaran yang menarik hatinya.

Bukannya Hinata sombong, namun memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Restoran mewah yang berada di pinggir laut itu tampak sangat indah dengan desain _futuristic_ yang menarik. Sebagian ruangan didominasi oleh bahan yang terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilap dan terdapat ukiran di sisi-sisinya.

Hinata memasuki Restoran itu dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus malas. Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan Hyuuga Hiashi beserta putrinya langsung menghampirinya dan mengarahkan mereka ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan.

Muncul perasaan menyesal secara tiba-tiba ketika ia memasuki restoran ini. Namun gadis itu mencoba untuk mengindahkan perasaannya sendiri dan tetap mengikuti ke mana para pelayan itu mengarahkan mereka.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alis matanya ketika melihat meja dan kursi yang akan mereka tempati masih kosong belum berisi. Itu berarti mereka datang pertama.

Hinata berdeham kecil, "Ayah," Panggilnya. Ayahnya tidak menjawab namun mengisyaratkan putrinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menaikkan kedua alis matanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa keluarga yang sedang kita tunggu ini?" Lanjutnya dengan suara khasnya yang pelan.

Belum sempat ayahnya menjawab, ayahnya langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk. Keluarga yang baru saja ditanyakan anaknya ini kini sedang berada di pintu masuk dan berjalan ke arah mereka, "Berdirilah. Mereka sudah datang." Balas Hiashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata yang membelakangi pintu masuk langsung berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tempat itu. Hinata dapat melihatnya. Seorang pria berumur paruh baya yang memiliki tubuh tegap dengan rambut berwarna cokelat tua berdiri di depan dengan diikuti dua orang pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Namun Hinata tak melanjutkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang berada di belakang pria itu.

"Hyuuga-san." Sapa pria tadi ketika sampai di tempat mereka. Pria yang Hinata yakini akan menjadi ayah mertuanya. Hinata menatapnya lagi, ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya kini sedang berjabat tangan dengan seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan ayahnya, pria tadi langsung menghadap ke arah Hinata, "Dan siapa gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahku ini, Hiashi?" Tanyanya dengan ramah sambil tetap tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, "Aku Hinata, Paman. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan pria itu dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Gadis itu melihat ketika pria tadi memberikan _gesture_ kepada dua orang yang berada di sampingnya untuk memberikan salam kepadanya dan ayahnya, namun Hinata belum berani untuk melihat langsung dua orang pria yang berada di samping calon ayah mertuanya. Di mana salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi suaminya nanti ketika pernikahan ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka.

"Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, Paman. Perkenalkan, Aku Sabaku Kankurou anak kedua dari keluarga ini." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Hiashi dan Hinata sebelum menjabat tangan mereka. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang bulat dengan beberapa bekas luka di kedua pipinya. Kankurou terlihat mirip dengan ayahnya dengan warna kulit yang sama. Namun memiliki rambut yang agak lebih gelap dari ayahnya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, pria ini sepertinya cukup ramah jika Hinata boleh berpendapat.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria satu lagi mengenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada mereka, "Aku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Paman Hiashi."

 _Glek._ Nama pria ini sama persis seperti nama seseorang di masa lalu Hinata.

Hinata tidak ingin melihat pria itu sampai akhirnya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, "Sabaku Gaara." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Balasnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap pria di hadapannya.

Setelah perkenalan kedua keluarga mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka bersama. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Hinata memilih untuk pasif dalam percakapan mereka kali ini dan memutuskan untuk mengamati jalannya makan malam mereka bersama.

Maniknya menatap pria tua tadi yang berada tepat di samping kanannya lalu melanjutkan tatapannya ke arah Kankurou, pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan handphone genggamnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihatnya, pria itu jelas-jelas berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan _handphone_ nya di bawah mejanya. Seakan-akan takut jika ayahnya melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan karena sedari tadi matanya melirik-lirik ke arah ayahnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menatap pria yang ada di sebelah kiri Kankurou. Tak lebih dari sepersekian detik Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sabaku Gaara di depannya memang orang yang sama dengan orang yang berada di masa lalunya dulu!

Pria itu memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dengan kedua orang yang pergi bersamanya ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata terlihat agak berantakan, beberapa anak rambut yang _mungkin_ tadi sudah tersisir rapi kini keluar dari jalur utamanya. Matanya masih sama seperti dulu, berwarna hijau laut dengan lingkar mata hitam menghiasi matanya. Tattoo 'ai' yang dulu pernah dibuatnya pun masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Sedangkan penampilannya cukup sederhana. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan jas hitam yang melengkapinya. Tidak seperti Kankurou yang sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya pria berambut merah bata itu justru dengan santainya masuk ke dalam percakapan yang sama dengan kedua orang tua yang ada di sana.

Tak lama setelah itu seseorang dengan pakaian rapi datang menghampiri meja mereka, "Tuan Hiashi dan Tuan Sabaku? Kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang meeting oleh beberapa kolega bisnis anda. Silakan ikuti saya." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sopan.

Kedua orang tua itu menatap anak-anaknya seakan-akan ingin anak-anaknya untuk menunggu mereka sementara mereka melakukan meeting di restoran tersebut.

Hinata mendengus begitu kedua orang tua itu menjauh dari meja mereka. _Tentu saja! Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu?_ Inner Hinata berkata.

Kankurou langsung menyikut lengan Gaara dengan sikunya sambil menyeringai, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya melihat pandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Gaara. Jika ayah kembali kabarkan padaku. Oke?" Ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri namun hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Gaara. Setelah itu Kankurou mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata, "Hinata, ya? Temani Gaara, ya. Tolong jaga dia, jangan biarkan dia pergi. Kalau tidak nanti aku kena masalah karenanya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Gaara yang mendengar kalimat Kankurou pun langsung menendang kaki pria itu. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu. "Pergilah, Kankurou." Balas pria berambut merah itu. Tapi sepertinya Kankurou memang suka mencari masalah karena sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan mereka ia mengacak-acak rambut Gaara sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih berantakan lagi.

Gaara mendecak sebal. Sebelum ia membalas perlakuan kakaknya, pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu kabur darinya.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya kala menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Namun ia langsung terdiam begitu Gaara menatapnya kesal.

Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali setelah kepergian Kankurou. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini sedangkan Gaara, ia terlihat sibuk memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kepada pria itu, apakah ia benar-benar orang yang sama dengan orang yang berada di masa lalunya atau hanya perasaannya saja. Namun Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Tepat ketika ia ingin membuka suara, _handphone_ yang berada di dalam tasnya bergetar. Terdapat satu pesan masuk di _handphone_ nya.

 _ **Hanabi-chan (Mobile)**_

 _ **Received 07.12**_

 _ **Hinata-nee! Bagaimana? Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya, kan? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa dia tampan? Dia tinggi tidak? Aku penasaran sekali, tahu! Ayah jahat! Mentang-mentang besok ada ujian aku tidak boleh ikut dengan kalian. Aku ingin melihatnya tahuuuuuu!**_

Hinata tertawa begitu melihat pesan masuk yang ada di _handphone_ nya. Ia tak dapat mencegah bayangan wajah adiknya yang kesal karena tidak boleh ikut dalam acara mereka hari ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Senyum di wajah Hinata menghilang begitu mendengar seseorang yang berada di hadapannya memanggil namanya. Gadis itu menganggukkan wajahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, "Ya, dan kau, Sabaku Gaara?" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang diberani-beranikannya.

Pria itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis di hadapannya lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kita kenal." Ucapnya kepada Hinata namun terdengar seperti pernyataannya pada dirinya sendiri sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Mengapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Menyetujui apa?"

Pria itu memutarkan kedua matanya begitu menjawab pertanyaan balik dari Hinata. Ia mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kau paham maksudku."

 _Ah, pernikahannya_ , pikir Hinata.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya ia belum bilang kepada ayahnya jika ia menyetujuinya namun ia tahu ayahnya juga tidak akan menanyakan apa pendapatnya mengingat Hinata sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada ayahnya itu. "Tidak ada pilihan lain." Jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Toh, memang benar 'kan jika ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat ini selain mengikuti apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

Hinata melihat Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi yang ada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan setelah Hinata perhatikan lebih _detail_ lagi, lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya terlihat makin membesar. Wajahnya pun lebih tirus dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, rahangnya yang tegas semakin terlihat dibuatnya. Sedangkan bibirnya tak seperti dulu, kini bibir pria itu jauh lebih pucat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Gaara,.. Dia tak seperti orang yang Hinata kenal dulu.

Masih dengan memandang wajah pria itu, Hinata berkata, "Kau bisa membatalkannya sekarang jika kau mau."

Gaara menaikkan kedua alis matanya begitu mendengar kalimat keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya lagi, kini posisinya tidak lagi bersender pada belakang kursinya.

"Kau,.. Bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak sama sekali." Jelas Hinata kepada Gaara.

Ya, Hinata tidak terlalu peduli dengan pernikahan yang direncanakan ayahnya ini, ia tidak peduli jika Gaara membatalkan semua ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Lagipula Hinata bisa kembali melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan 'kan jika pria itu menolak pernikahan ini? Ia bisa kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sangat ia sukai itu,.. Kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Haloooo minna. Cerita ini merupakan cerita yang aku publish dan tulis ulang dari cerita sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Bila'. Walaupun aku publish dan tulis ulang fic ini tetap memiliki tema yang sama dengan cerita sebelumnya. Jadi semoga kalian yang membaca suka dengan fic yang sudah aku revisi ini yaa. Silakan tunggu kisah selanjutnya.. Arigatou minna!_

 _p.s Penulisan summary dibantu oleh temanku tercinta yang namanya tidak ingin disebutkan :3333_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** _Balasan review chapter 1_

 **Ozel-Hime** **:** _Terimakasih XD. Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa_

 **oortaka :** _Iyaa betul! Mereka dulunya ada hubungan.. Ikuti terus cerita ini ya biar tahu ada hubungan apa di antara mereka :D_

 **Guest, hana, natachan, mikyu, anitaindah777 :** _Ini sudah dilanjut! Ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminisce by hyurasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti liburnya yang ketiga kalinya. Sejak ayahnya memberitahukan tentang rencana pernikahan ini entah mengapa Hinata merasa tidak memiliki dorongan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan untuk mengganti pagi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja, ia berniat untuk bersenang-senang dahulu sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Selama dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup, tak pernah ia merasa sebegitu lelahnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, untuk bangun dari tempat tidur pun ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga.

Pandangan Hinata yang tadinya menatap langit-langit kamarnya kini teralihkan begitu mendengar suara berisik di balik pintu kamarnya. Seseorang berada tepat di balik pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dari pintu kamarnya dan memosisikan dirinya miring seperti orang yang sedang tidur ketika pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka.

Hinata juga membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan _bedcover_ yang ada di sekeliling tubuhnya begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam diam, gadis itu menghitung satu sampai tiga dalam hatinya. Satu.. Dua.. Ti..

"NEE-CHAAAN! BANGUNLAH! AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN DARI TADI!" Seorang gadis remaja dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata menggeliat sesaat, lebih tepatnya, pura-pura menggeliat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah adiknya yang berisik itu. "Ada apa, Hanabi? Ini masih pagi, tahu." Ucapnya dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Masih dengan posisi pura-pura tidurnya.

Hanabi yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata pun langsung menarik tangan kakaknya mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, "Ayo bangun! Antarkan aku ke sekolah hari ini." Pintanya kepada sang kakak.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Hinata menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam adiknya hingga adik kesayangannya ikut berguling ke arahnya. Melihat itu Hinata langsung memeluk adiknya erat dengan kaki yang mengapit kedua kaki adiknya. Seakan-akan tubuh adiknya adalah guling yang bisa seenaknya ia peluk-peluk. "Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana hari ini. Memangnya Tobi-san ke mana?" Tanyanya kepada adiknya yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

Hanabi yang dipeluk erat-erat itu meronta dan akhirnya bisa melepaskan dirinya dari kakaknya lalu ia kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula, "Dia ada di bawah." Balasnya kepada Hinata. Melihat baju seragamnya yang berantakan gadis itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah meja rias Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "Aku maunya kau yang mengantarku." Ucapnya lagi sambil merapikan bajunya dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Namun Hinata tetap pada posisinya. Yaitu tidur dengan posisi miring yang menghadap ke arah Hanabi, "Aku. Tidak. Mau. Ke. Luar." Balas Hinata penuh penekanan. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, membuat adiknya kesal adalah salah satu hobi Hinata yang tidak pernah diketahui orang-orang. Karena jika mereka sudah berada bersama dengan orang lain maka adiknya akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengganggunya terlebih dahulu.

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu menghela napasnya, "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, ya." Ucap Hanabi pelan.

Melihat Hanabi yang masih terdiam di depan meja rias miliknya membuat Hinata menyeringai makin lebar.

Namun setelah itu Hanabi langsung berbalik ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba sambil memegang _handphone_ Hinata di tangan sebelah kanannya, "Atau aku harus menyuruh Kiba-nii untuk ke sini dulu baru kau akan bangun? Hm?"

Seringai di bibir Hinata menghilang. Matanya memicing ke arah adik kecilnya, "Gadis licik." Ujar Hinata sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandinya. Sedangkang Hanabi membawa _handphone_ milik kakaknya bersamanya. Memastikan agar kakaknya itu benar-benar mengantarkannya ke sekolahnya.

Ah, Hanabi selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hinata menuruti semua kata-katanya. Hanabi tahu siapa itu Kiba. Pria itu adalah pria yang sudah ditolak berkali-kali oleh kakaknya namun masih memiliki banyak stok rasa malu dalam dirinya. Pria itu dapat dibilang bisa melakukan apa saja jika Hinata yang memintanya.

Dan Hinata, ia tidak akan senang jika paginya yang indah ini dirusak oleh kehadiran temannya itu.

Tidak, Hinata tidak membenci Kiba. Bagaimana pun juga Kiba merupakan pria yang sangat baik. Namun karena prilakunya yang kelewat baik pada Hinata itulah yang membuat gadis itu menjadi risih jika bertemu dengannya..

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napasnya begitu mendapati kamarnya kosong. _Adiknya sudah turun rupanya_ , katanya dalam hati.

Pagi ini gadis itu hanya memakai baju dress pendek yang biasa ia pakai jika sedang keluar rumah. Berwarna agak krem dengan motif floral dan scarf pink muda tersampir di lehernya yang bersih. Rambutnya di ikat berantakan dan wajah yang hanya dibubuhi bedak dengan kadar yang tipis.

Mungkin mampir ke kafe favoritnya sebentar tidak masalah.

Hinata mengambil tasnya yang terletak di sofa samping pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke luar. Menemui adik manjanya yang ingin diantarkan ke sekolahnya.

Namun langkah Hinata terhenti di anak tangga teratas begitu mendengar suara berisik dari arah bawah. Keningnya mengerut seiring ia menuruni anak tangga yang ada.

"Ah, itu nee-chan!"

Hinata sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebentar ketika semua mata yang berada di ruang keluarga itu memandang ke arahnya.

Ia melihat adiknya menuntun jari telunjuknya ke arah dirinya. Seakan-akan mengarahkan semua orang untuk melihat ke arahnya. Adiknya duduk di sofa yang sama dengan ayah mereka. Sedangkan sofa tunggal yang berada di samping kiri adiknya terduduklah seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Bahkan tanpa hitungan detik Hinata tahu siapa pria itu.

Dengan berat hati Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka. Namun begitu ia sampai di hadapan mereka, pria berambut merah itu langsung berdiri.

"Paman Hiashi, pagi ini aku ada pertemuan penting dengan atasan-atasanku yang lain. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi." Ujar pria itu sambil menjabat tangan ayahnya dan memeluknya pelan. Setelah menjabat tangan ayahnya pria itu tersenyum sebentar ke arah adiknya lalu menatap dirinya. Ia membungkuk sebentar ke arah Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, "Duduklah." Ayahnya berkata kepadanya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sepagi ini di sini, Ayah?" Tanya Hinata langsung ke pokok permasalahan mereka.

"Ayah yang mengundangnya ke sini," Balas ayahnya. Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya sesaat kemudian melanjutkan "Keluarga mereka menyetujui pernikahan ini, jadi ayah mengundangnya ke sini untuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua. Kupikir dia memiliki waktu senggang hari ini tapi ternyata tidak." Jelas ayahnya panjang lebar.

Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya, adiknya Hanabi langsung memotongnya, "Aku akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya cepat. Ia menghampiri ayahnya sejenak untuk mencium pipinya, "Aku berangkat dulu, Ayah." Lanjutnya.

"Hanabi." Ucap Hinata pelan mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk berhenti.

Namun melihat itu ayahnya langsung mengangguk ke arah Hinata, "Setelah mengantar adikmu lekaslah pulang. Kita bicarakan di ruang kerja ayah." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

Setelah ayahnya benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, barulah Hinata berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan Hanabi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata tahu salah satu alasan mengapa Hanabi meminta dirinnya untuk mengantarnnya ke sekolah adalah karena adiknya itu sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita tentang makan malam kakaknya dan calon iparnya tersebut.

Kemarin malam setelah Hinata dan ayahnya pulang dari acara mereka, Hanabi sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu sehingga Hinata tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menceritakan bagaimana jalannya pertemuan mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang. Berada di dalam mobil dengan adiknya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Hanabi kepada kakaknya.

Hinata menghela napas mendengarnya, "Kau sudah lihat 'kan?" Ucap Hinata sebelum Hanabi sempat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hanabi menganggukkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban dari Hinata. Ia menatap pemandangan yang berada di luar mobilnya lalu kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti."

Sang kakak tidak menjawab kalimat dari adiknya. _Bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyangkanya sampai sekarang._

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya ini. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana pernikahan mereka akan berjalan. Tapi tetap saja bagaimana pun ayahnya menjelaskan tentang pernikahan ini si gadis tidak akan peduli. Setidaknya ia tidak peduli sampai ayahnya mengatakan kalau acara pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan dua hari dari sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya lusa.

Kening Hinata mengernyit tidak suka begitu mendengar pernyataan terakhir ayahnya, "Apa?! Mengapa ayah tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku? Akulah pihak yang akan menikah di sini. Mengapa justru malah ayah yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan ini?" Tanyanya kepada sang ayah dengan nada yang agak keras dari biasanya.

Wajah sang ayah mengeras begitu mendengar suara dari anak gadisnya, "Apa aku pernah mengajarmu untuk berteriak di depanku?" Tanyanya kepada sang anak.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya, "Aku,.. Hanya kecewa mendengar apa yang ayah sampaikan barusan." Terangnya dengan wajah yang masih ditundukkan. Sungguh. Ia tak bisa menahan kekecewaannya ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari ayahnya itu. Ia berharap, setidaknya ia dapat memutuskan kapan mereka dapat melangsungkan pernikahan ini.

Hiashi menghela napasnya menatap anaknya, "Keputusan ini diambil secara sepihak olehku dan ayah Gaara." Hiashi berkata. Pria itu berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah rak buku yang ada beberapa di samping meja kerjanya, memilih salah satu buku yang akan ia baca lalu kembali ke tempat duduk semula tepat di hadapan anaknya sedangkan Hinata masih diam di tempat duduknya. "Keputusan ini merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjut pria itu kepada anaknya.

Hinata baru saja akan membuka suaranya ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu berasal dari ruang kerja ayahnya, "Permisi, Tuan Hiashi dan Nona Hinata. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Nona Hinata. Ia sudah menunggu di ruang tamu."

Gadis itu menatap ayahnya sesaat meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu yang disetujui oleh ayahnya dengan anggukkan kepala pria itu.

Hinata menganggukkan wajahnya sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya Hinata langsung tertawa miris. _Lihat? Untuk pernikahannya saja ia tak berhak menentukan apapun._

Sesuai yang diberitahukan kepadanya, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu mereka. Berniat untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di sana, namun gadis itu membelalakkan matanya senang begitu melihat tiga orang gadis duduk di ruang tamunya, "Kalian!" Ucap Hinata sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Tiga orang yang duduk di ruang tamu miliknya merupakan sahabat terdekat Hinata. Mereka adalah Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Tiga orang yang sangat berbeda dengannya namun memiliki jiwa yang saling terikat. Sebagai sahabat tentunya.

Setelah acara kangen-kangenan mereka, Hinata pun mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk berbicara santai di kamar miliknya.

Ino, sahabat berambut pirangnya kini menjadi pusat dari pembicaraan mereka, "Jadi, Ino. Bagaimana perasaanmun setelah menikah dengan Sai?" Seorang gadis bercepol dua kini bertanya kepada Ino. Binar di kedua matanya memperlihatkan rasa penasaran yang sangat dalam.

Ino yang ditanya oleh Tenten tertawa terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Kau ini payah sekali, Tenten. Aku sudah menikah hampir satu tahun dengannya. Yang harusnya kau tanya itu, dia-" Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata. "Hinata. Bukan aku." Lanjutnya sambil menyengir.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ino membuat Tenten mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku 'kan hanya basa basi terlebih dahulu, kau ini dasar."

Mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Tenten. Namun Hinata tertegun sesaat begitu menyadari ucapan dari Ino tadi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sesaat kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang pernikahanku? Aku,-"

"Lho? Kan kau yang mengirimkan undangan pernikahan itu pada kami." Jawab Sakura dengan kening yang mengerut juga.

"Aku tidak,.." Hinata menutup bibirnya lagi ketika sadar jika ayahnya lah yang mengirimkan undangan-undangan itu.

"Kau mengagetkan kami dengan berita pernikahanmu ini, tahu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau memiliki pacar." Ucap gadis bersurai pink itu sebal.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura, "Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau aku akan menikah kemarin, Sakura."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata ketiga sahabatnya langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau dijodohkan?!" Tanya histeris Ino kepada Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh gadis itu.

Tenten langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal yang ada di tempat tidur Hinata begitu melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sayang sekali, Hinata. Menikahi pria yang tidak kau cintai. Bahkan kau kenal saja tidak." Ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Namun Hinata langsung menggelengkan wajahnya, "Memangnya di kartu undangan itu tidak ada namaku dan nama calon suamiku?" Tanya Hinata bingung begitu melihat ekspresi wajah ketiga sahabatnya.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan kartu undangan pernikahan Hinata yang dibawanya dari rumah begitu Hinata bertanya tadi, "Aku membawanya. Di sini tertulis 'Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara'. Begitu." Ucap Sakura dengan entengnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian,.. Tidak mengingat siapa itu Sabaku Gaara?" Tanya kembali Hinata.

Wajah mereka terlihat seperti orang yang berpikir keras begitu mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari Hinata. Sabaku Gaara? Siapa itu Sabaku Gaara?..

Namun belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya ketiga sahabatnya langsung mengarahkan wajah mereka ke arah Hinata. Tatapan mata mereka sama. Yaitu tatapan mata yang membelalak lebar karena terkejut.

"Sabaku Gaara?!"

* * *

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten ke rumahnya. Dan sudah sembilan jam juga berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka di selenggarakan. Pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa tamu penting dan beberapa kerabat terdekat.

Beberapa prosesi pernikahan sudah mereka jalani dengan baik dan benar. Mereka juga sudah menyapa para tamu dengan senyum yang hangat, saling berpegangan tangan dan menampakkan wajah bahagia mereka di depan para tamu mereka.

Namun adakah diantara kalian yang sadar bahwa mereka berdua bagaikan artis handal yang sedang memainkan perannya?

Ya, mereka berdua memang sedang memainkan perannya sebagai pasangan pengantin yang bahagia. Berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat bahagia padahal hal tersebut sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang berada di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Hinata menatap wajahnya sendiri pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Terdapat dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dua orang tata riasnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengenalnya sedang melepaskan apapun yang berada di rambutnya itu.

Gadis itu kembali menatap dirinya sendiri. _Make up_ tebalnya masih setia berada di permukaan wajahnya. Sedangkan baju pengantinnya sudah diganti dengan _dress_ simpel berwarna biru tua. Di ruangan tempatnya kini berada hanya terisi oleh tiga orang saja. Dirinya dan dua orang tata rias yang disebutkan tadi.

Hinata sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa beberapa _paper bag_ di kedua tangannya. Rambut cokelat madunya tersampir di bahunya. Wanita itu tidak lagi mengenakan baju yang sama seperti tadi siang. Dia hanya memakai _blouse_ longgar berwarna putihnya yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans birunya.

"Halo, Hinata." Sapanya kepada Hinata.

Dengan sopan Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya, "Temari-nee." Balasnya sambil memeluk Temari.

Temari merupakan kakak tertua dari keluarga Sabaku. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka bertemu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Temari tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena ketidakhadirannya saat malam pertemuan itu. Namun Hinata juga sudah berkali-kali menjawab bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Temari mengambil posisi di samping kanan Hinata dan duduk di atas kursi yang ada, ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya lalu menyalakan lagu yang ada di _playlist_ nya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kirinya mencari sesuatu, "Di mana Gaara, Hinata?"

Hinata yang sudah bersih dari semua sisa-sisa pernikahannya langsung menghadap ke arah Temari, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kakak iparnya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar kasihan dengan kedua orang yang baru saja melaksanakan pernikahan ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya jika ia yang berada di posisi ini. "Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak hadir pada hari itu. Aku sedang ada,-"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa, Temari-nee." Potongnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah Temari sesaat, "Temari-nee, aku ingin bertanya mengenai,.. Gaara. Apa boleh?" Lanjutnya kepada Temari.

Kedua manik Temari berbinar begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, "Ah! Tentu saja boleh, Hinata. Ayo, tanyakan apa saja tentangnya padaku." Jawabnya sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri membuat Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun lagi-lagi seseorang menginterupsi kata-katanya dengan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Giliran seorang pria berambut merah yang kini memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hinata yang tadinya ingin bertanya kini menahan ucapannya begitu pria itu memasuki ruangan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu kepada Hinata. Tak memedulikan kakaknya yang berada di samping istrinya.

Hinata yang merasa ditanya pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pria itu juga mengangguk begitu melihat jawaban dari Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya yang duduk di samping istrinya, "Shikamaru tadi mencarimu, kurasa kau harus menemuinya sekarang." Ucapnya.

Temari mengangkat kedua alis matanya begitu mendengar ucapan adiknya namun akhirnya berdiri juga. Ia memandang ke arah Hinata sejenak, "Kita lanjutkan lain kali ya, Hinata?" Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Temari menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi adiknya, "Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ujarnya lagi lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua saja di ruangan itu karena penata riasnya juga sudah keluar sejak urusan mereka dengan Hinata sudah selesai.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

* * *

Pernikahan ini rupanya cukup melelahkan bagi kedua belah pihak. Gaara dan Hinata yang sudah lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung ke apartmen nya karena hari juga sudah larut malam.

Gaara memiliki apartmen yang cukup besar yang berada di tengah kota. Dengan banyak ruangan yang berada di dalamnya seperti satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur dan dua kamar tidur dapat membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya nyaman. Belum lagi pemandangan di luar apartmen yang dapat mereka lihat dari dalam.

Pria itu membawa koper Hinata dan menuntun gadis itu menuju ke sebuah kamar, "Ini kamarmu. Ini adalah ruang pribadimu selama kau tinggal di sini." Jelas Gaara ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Hinata.

"Kau,.. Tidur di mana?" Tanyanya ketika mendengar bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar pribadi untuknya.

"Kamarku di sebelah." Balasnya.

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka berdua, Gaara pun langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar tidur Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Namun Gaara hanya mengerling ke arah Hinata kemudian pergi. Merasa tak ada jawaban Hinata pun kembali memanggilnya, "Gaara."

Gaara yang merasa dipanggil pun akhirnya menahan langkahnya lebih jauh lagi, "Apa lagi?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kau,.. Harusnya kau tidak keluar lagi, ini sudah sangat larut. Lagipula aku sudah tinggal di sini sekarang. Bisa tidak,.. Kau tidak pergi atau pulang di atas jam sepuluh malam?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Walaupun dalam hati ia merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya yang keluar begitu saja. Lagipula siapa dia yang seenaknya saja menyuruh pria itu untuk tidak pulang larut malam?..

Gaara mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, "Tidak penting aku pulang malam atau tidak, Hinata. Kita berdua sadar betul dari awal kalau pernikahan kita ini tidak akan menjurus kemana-mana. Kita sama-sama terpaksa. Jadi, hentikan saja harapanmu untuk mendapatkan keluarga yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya." Balas Gaara pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Bahkan pria itu tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan istrinya ketika mendengar jawaban dari suaminya itu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli bagaimana susahnya Hinata menahan tangisnya begitu mendengar ucapannya tadi. Bahkan pria itu tidak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Bahkan pria itu belum juga sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang menjadi korban di sini..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Yaaa chapter 2 is out! Semoga terhibur yaa reader dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review maupun yang membaca fanfic ini! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** _Balasan review chapter 2_

 **Oortaka :** _Yah namanya juga dijodohkan, kan? :') Ayo scroll down! Salah satu dari pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab hehe_

 **yhana sabaku :** _Tidak kook, Gaara tidak lupa dengan Hinata hihihi_

 **finestab :** _Siapa yaa hehe. Ikuti terus ceritanya dong :P_

 **PeaLaff :** _Haloo! Ih seneng deh ada yang suka hehe. Siapa Gaara? Kok temen2nya kenal juga? Kamu bakal tau kalo terus baca fic ini XD. Dan terimakasih laff sudah memberikan korekasi di beberapa kalimat yaa :P_

 **Kagaaika Uchiha :** _Emang tuh Gaara ngeselin! *loh*_ **  
**

 **nana chan, kaname, sashi, hana, sunhee :** _Ini sudah dilanjut yaa!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminisce by hyurasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur apartmen dengan malas. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Menuruti kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, Hinata pun berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

Gadis bersurai lavender itu tidak lagi bekerja setelah mereka melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Satu hal yang sangat disayangkan karena setidaknya, ia masih berharap diberi kelonggaran untuk bekerja disamping melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Hinata menghela napasnya pasrah. Dua hari tinggal di apartmen ini membuat Hinata sedikit lebih mudah melakukan sesuatu, seperti memasak contohnya. Gaara membiarkannya untuk melakukan apa saja di apartmen miliknya, maka dari itu ia dengan leluasa dapat memakai dapur pria itu untuk keperluan masak-memasaknya.

Ia bersyukur ketika melihat begitu banyak bahan makanan berada di dalam kulkas milik suaminya. Terlihat juga beberapa buah-buahan segar di dalamnya. Walaupun kaget setengah mati melihat banyaknya bahan dasar makanan yang berada di dalam kulkas, sebisa mungkin Hinata tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya pria itu memenuhi kulkas miliknya dengan bahan-bahan tersebut.

Makanan manis masuk ke dalam list terakhirnya sebagai menu sarapan pagi mereka kali ini. Hinata memang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan Gaara, tapi ia tidak lupa begitu saja jika pria itu tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat bubur sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Hinata sudah bisa memasak jauh sebelum ia menikah dengan Gaara. Jadi, membuat bubur bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu kira-kira dua puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan masakannya sebelum akhirnya menghidangkannya di meja makan. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu membawa kakinya berjalan ke arah kamar Gaara. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Gaara berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan setelan yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja. Kerutan di kening pria itu tampak terlihat jelas begitu melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat kedua alis matanya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucapnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang memberi jalan untuk Gaara keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu mengangguk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan.

Terlihat dua mangkuk bubur di atas meja makan tersebut.

Suasana sarapan mereka kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana sarapan yang kemarin-kemarin. Keheningan tetap menjadi tamu utama yang menemani mereka berdua. Hinata berdeham sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku hari ini," Ucapnya sebagai kalimat pembuka. "Boleh tidak?" Lanjutnya.

Pria itu memasukan bubur terakhir yang ada di sendoknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, "Terserah kau. Aku tidak melarangmu bertemu dengan teman-temanmu." Ucapnya lalu membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Aku akan pulang agak sorean mungkin." Balasnya lagi. Namun segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Itu juga jika kau ingin tahu." Lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Gaara tak membalas apa-apa. Ia meneguk air yang ada di samping kanan mangkuknya sesaat lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku pergi." Ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar dengan Hinata yang mengikuti dari balik punggungnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, pria itu yakin jika ia mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang mengatakan hati-hati kepadanya. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun, Gaara tahu siapa yang mengatakannya..

* * *

Hinata dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk bertemu di kafe yang berada tak jauh dari kantornya dulu. Kafe itu biasanya ramai oleh pengunjung yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai kantoran. Namun kafe itu nampak senggang siang itu, mungkin karena jam makan siang di kantor-kantor terdekat sudah mulai berakhir.

Terdengar suara cekikikan yang berasal dari pojok kafe tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut pirang baru saja menirukan tingkah konyol bosnya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, "Benar-benar aneh." Ucapnya masih diselingi dengan kikikan nyaringnya.

"Kalian juga harus melihat bagaimana dia berjalan saat memasuki ruangannya tadi," Ino tertawa lagi begitu mengingat bosnya itu. Matanya menyipit seiring tawanya berlanjut, ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memukul-mukul meja yang ada di hadapannya, "..Gila." Lanjutnya saat sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Tenten tersenyum lebar melihat Ino. Gadis bercepol dua itu pernah tidak sengaja melihat bos Ino ketika mereka sedang jalan berdua di sebuah mal. Makanya ia sedikit banyak mengetahui seperti apa bentuk bos yang dikatakan Ino barusan, "Tunggu sampai dia melihatmu membicarakannya, Ino," Tenten tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tak akan lama lagi bekerja di sana." Membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata yang tidak pernah melihat bos Ino itu pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini, "Apa aku sudah bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak datang?" Tanyanya kepada Ino dan Tenten.

Ino dan Tenten yang mendengarnya pun langsung tertawa, Hinata memang benar-benar lucu. "Kau selalu saja bertanya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang aneh. Apa tidak bisa disingkat saja seperti 'Ke mana Sakura?' atau 'Di mana Sakura?'."

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napasnya, beginilah teman-temannya. Selalu saja komentar mengenai apa yang ia bicarakan, "Jawab sajalah." Balas Hinata pura-pura sebal.

"Dia sedang jalan dengan Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya katanya." Jawab Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya. Teh hijau yang dipesannya tadi sudah hampir habis dan mereka masih berada di kafe itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya bosan. Ino dan Tenten terlihat sedang berbicara mengenai bisnis yang akan mereka lakukan berdua sehingga Hinata tidak merasa harus ikut campur dalam hal tersebut.

"Apa dia benar-benar Sabaku Gaara yang dulu?" Obrolannya dengan Tenten kini sudah selesai sehingga ia bertanya kepada Hinata lagi. Namun sepertinya yang diajak bicara sedang melamun sehingga tak mendengar pertanyaan darinya, "Oi, Hinata." Panggil Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat begitu melihat tangan Ino, "Kenapa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini melamun saja. Untung aku temanmu, kalau tidak sudah ku'apa-apa'kan kau."

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Untung kau temanku jadi kau tidak akan meng'apa-apa'kanku, kan?" Balasnya sambil tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Suamimu. Apa dia benar-benar Gaara yang dulu?"

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya. _Apa dia benar-benar Gaara yang dulu?_ Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ha! Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apakah suaminya itu adalah Gaara yang dulu atau tidak..

"Sudah jangan dijawab," Potong Ino begitu melihat tatapan kosong Hinata, "Pertanyaannya aku ganti saja. Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengannya, Hinata?" Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Tenten yang mendengar jawaban Hinata pun langsung mendekati Hinata lalu menarik telinga Hinata pelan, "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Hinata pun langsung memukul pelan bahu Tenten, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tahu!"

"Wajahmu memerah Hinata. Apa yang Gaara lakukan kepadamu semalam?" kini giliran gadis berambut pirang yang menggodanya.

Pembicaraan mereka masih berlanjut sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, Hinata pun pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Hinata memasuki apartmen itu dengan senyum mengembang. Ia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan temannya. Sekali-kali Hinata memang perlu mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada teman-temannya itu, bukan karena Hinata tukang curhat atau sebagainya, tapi agar Hinata merasa lega dan tidak merasa tertekan.

Ia berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya ketika melihat sebuah sapu tangan tergeletak di lantainya. _Ini pasti milik Gaara_ , inner nya begitu memegang sapu tangan tersebut.

Hinata segera mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan segera menuju ke kamar Gaara. Gadis itu diam sejenak, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu lalu memberikan sapu tangan itu atau menaruhnya saja di meja makan dan membiarkan Gaara mengambilnya sendiri.

Hinata akhirnya memilih opsinya yang pertama, yaitu mengetuk pintu lalu memberikan sapu tangan itu secara langsung. Namun baru saja Hinata hendak mengetuknya, lagi-lagi pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu.

Pemandangan yang ada hadapannya ini membuat Hinata tercengang. Gaara berada dibalik pintu dengan seorang wanita yang memegang sebelah tangannya. Pria itu tidak lagi mengenakan jas kerjanya melainkan hanya memakai kemejanya saja dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang sudah terbuka.

Wanita yang berada di sebelah pria itu dengan lancangnya memeluk lengan suaminya. Bersikap seakan-akan dia adalah istrinya dan Hinata adalah tamu yang mengganggu mereka berdua.

Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Gaara, matanya seakan-akan menyiratkan pria itu untuk memberi penjelasan kepadanya. Namun hal itu hanya berlaku sepersekian detik karena Hinata langsung menundukkan pandangannya ke arah wanita tadi.

Terlihat Gaara berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya dari wanita itu, "Keluarlah dulu. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Ucap pria itu kepada wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat lalu menatap Gaara sesaat, "Jangan membuatku menunggu. Oke?" Jawabnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang meliriknya dengan seringai terpatri di bibir merahnya.

Gadis itu mendengus. _Wanita murahan_.

Hinata berdeham sejenak begitu memastikan bahwa wanita itu sudah keluar dari apartmen mereka, "Aku menemukan ini di lantai," Katanya sambil memberikan sapu tangan milik suaminya yang langsung diambil oleh Gaara.

"Hinata," Panggil Gaara ketika melihat Hinata bergegas pergi dari hadapannya.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Hinata pun kembali memosisikan dirinya di hadapan Gaara, namun belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata langsung memotongnya, "Kau seharusnya tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini jika kau masih memiliki kekasih, Gaara." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sambil terus menatap mata pria itu. Mencoba membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah. Karena sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria di hadapannya ini.

Sedangkan sang pria hanya diam, terlihat bahwa ia sedang memberikan kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya, namun sebelum benar-benar berbalik ia kembali menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, kau tahu?" Ucapnya lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan pria yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi suaminya ini.

Meninggalkan pria bersurai merah bata yang masih terdiam melihat dirinya menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Chapter 3 sudah di update! Hehe terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorit dan memfollow fic ini yaa. Silakan tunggu kisah selanjutnya XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** _Balasan review chapter 1_

 **AytTri Wn573 :** Rencananya kalo gak berubah orang ketiga untuk Hinata itu gak ada ayyy hehe

 **ana :** Hehehe lebih baik dicinta daripada mencinta ya..

 **HanaChika :** Rencananya cerita ini gak lebih dari 10 chapter hana.. Ayoo scroll! Udah terjawab nih di chapter ini! Hehe

 **Kagaaika Uchiha :** Ini udah panjang belum? Hehe. Taunih Hinata nerima amat yakk

 **PeaLaff :** Laff! Ketemu lagi kita hehe. Terimakasih yaa, ini sudah dipanjangin lhoo laff :P

 **kaname :** Sabar me sabarr, aku juga benci Gaara kalo dia begitu :P

 **anitaindah777, Ozel-Hime, nana chan, ana, syifakazeyuki :** Ini sudah dilanjut yaa. Selamat membaca XD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminisce by hyurasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Gaara menyusuri koridor kantornya dengan langkah yang cepat. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sama sekali ketika beberapa pegawai menyapanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal di balik saku celananya.

Pria itu mendecak kesal ketika merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia mengindahkan orang tersebut dengan tetap berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Tuan Gaara, rapat hari ini,-"

"Batalkan semua rapat pada hari ini," Sela Gaara ketika orang tersebut berbicara kepadanya, "Undur semua rapat sampai besok lusa." Lanjut pria itu lalu meninggalkan wanita yang berbicara dengannya barusan. Sekretarisnya.

Percayalah, Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencampurkan masalah pribadinya ke dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi entah mengapa, hari ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah Gaara Sabaku yang biasa. Karena Gaara Sabaku yang biasa tidak akan mencampurkan perasaan pribadinya ke dalam pekerjaannya. Gaara Sabaku yang biasa adalah seseorang yang professional, ia dapat mengontrol segala emosinya dalam keadaan apapun. Gaara Sabaku,…

"Persetan!" Umpat pria itu tiba-tiba. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi kerja miliknya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengumpat sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya, kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Gaara adalah orang yang egois, ia akui itu. Walaupun ia sering mengabaikan orang lain, tapi pria itu tidak pernah senang jika ada orang yang secara terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Pria itu merasa bahwa mengabaikannya sama saja seperti menginjak harga dirinya. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Seorang Gaara tidak pernah diam jika ada seseorang yang mengabaikannya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Gaara harus menahannya. Karena tidak bisa disangkal, bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang membuat orang itu mengabaikannya.

Gadis itu tidak pernah mengabaikannya sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi karena kejadian kemarin, gadis itu mulai mengabaikannya. Hinata memang masih bersikap seperti biasa tadi pagi, tapi tak bisa Gaara pungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu dalam gadis itu yang berubah. Gadis itu mengabaikannya.

Hinata mengabaikannya.

Gaara menaikkan kedua alis matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu di ruangannya terbuka.

"Halo, Gaara." Ucap seseorang tersebut begitu memasuki ruangannya.

Gaara merengut tidak suka ketika wanita itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebrang meja kerjanya, "Kau tidak bisa memasuki ruangan seseorang tanpa izin, kau tahu?"

Wanita itu mendengus, "Sejak kapan aku harus memiliki izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?"

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya, ia lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan _laptop_ miliknya. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Sedangkan sang wanita memfokuskan kedua maniknya kepada jari-jarinya yang lentik, "Kau tidak menjawab teleponku dari semalam." Ujarnya lagi, kini pandangannya beralih memandang Gaara.

"Aku sibuk." Balas Gaara pelan. Ia memandang layar _laptop_ nnya, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membuka _e-mail_ nya.

"Oh ya?" Wanita itu berkata. Namun keningnya mengerut begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, kemudian berjalan mendekati pria itu lalu menarik kursi milik Gaara, memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Aku merindukanmu, tahu?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin." Balas Gaara cuek. Ia membalikkan kursinya menghadap ke arah _laptop_ nya lagi, "Pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk hari ini."

Sang wanita menghela napasnya. Tidak ada gunanya membujuk Gaara di saat-saat seperti ini. Pria itu tidak akan memperhatikannya dan justru akan lebih tidak memperhatikannya jika ia tetap bersikap seperti itu. "Kutunggu di rumahku?" Tanyanya pasrah kepada Gaara.

"Tidak usah menungguku."

"Setidaknya telepon aku," Balasnya sambil menahan rasa sebalnya. "Oke?" Lanjutnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan pria itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, seakan-akan menunjukkan kepada Gaara jika ia sedang kesal.

Namun pria itu tidak peduli.

Kening Gaara mengerut saat melihat layar pada _laptop_ nya. Sebuah _e-mail_ yang berada di _inbox_ nya menarik perhatiannya. Ia rasa ia pernah mendapatkan _e-mail_ dengan nama akun yang sama dengan yang satu ini. Tapi itu sudah lama, sudah sangat lama. Seingatnya begitu.

Dengan penasaran Gaara membawa jarinya meng-klik _e-mail_ tersebut dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 _Aku tidak perlu membuat e-mail formal untuk menyapamu, kan? Hehe. Gaara! Kata-kata ini mungkin akan terdengar menjijikkan bagimu, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu. Aku merindukanmu!_

 _Sialan. Tidak melihatmu secara langsung saja aku tahu kau sedang memutarkan bola matamu itu. Heh, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau masih sama seperti Gaara yang dulu! Kalau iya, aku akan membunuhmu saat bertemu denganmu nanti! (p.s: aku serius)_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah kembali dari New York! Kau tahu? Kehidupanku di sana benar-benar membosankan! Aku menyesal menyetujui permintaan ayah untuk pindah ke sana dulu. Dia bilang padaku kalau kami hanya akan tinggal di sana selama tiga tahun, tapi nyatanya lebih dari lima tahun. Well, sebenarnya aku kembali karena aku ditugaskan dari kantorku ke sini, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mengurus kepindahanku ke sini dan berhenti dari kantorku yang lama. Aku ingin melanjutkan usaha yang dijalani ibuku saja._

 _Oh ya, aku tidak akan menanyakan kabarmu lho. Aku ingin mengetahui kabarmu secara langsung. Tanggal dua puluh satu nanti di tempat biasa. Oke?..._

* * *

Sudut bibir Gaara naik membentuk senyuman tipis setelah membaca _e-mail_ tersebut. Ia melirik nama _e-mail_ itu sekali lagi. Kini ia tahu siapa pengirim _e-mail_ tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan keningnya. _Tanggal dua puluh satu 'kan hari ini,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan langsung bergegas keluar ruangannya. Berniat untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia baca di _e-mail_ nya tadi.

* * *

Gadis bersurai lavender itu menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala pria itu bercerita dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Pria ini memang selalu seperti ini, selalu bersemangat dalam hal apapun. Sampai-sampai Hinata tak tega untuk menyelanya saat ia berbicara.

",..Jadi seperti itulah dia. Tingkahnya aneh sekali." Ungkap pria itu sambil memasang cengiran andalannya.

Hinata hanya tertawa saat pria di hadapannya ini berbicara mengenai tingkah rubah peliharaannya yang mulai besar. "Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini, Naruto?" Tanyanya saat melihat pria yang duduk di depannya ini sedang menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Mana mungkin aku membawanya, Hinata," Jawabnya. Naruto kembali tertawa ketika mengingat rubahnya yang terus-terusan bergerak ke sana ke mari ketika melihat dirinya pergi ke luar rumah, "Dia itu tidak bisa diam."

"Sama sepertimu kalau begitu." Ucap Hinata lalu tertawa sambil menepuk kedua tangannya kencang.

Pria berambut pirang itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya takjub, "Wah, sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" Naruto menopang dagunnya di meja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata sambil menatap gadis itu dengan serius, "Kau ini Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda.

Hinata mendengus, "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada merajuk.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda." Balasnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka duduk di kedai kopi itu tanpa melewatkan sedikit pun kesempatan untuk melepas rindu mereka. Hinata berdeham sejenak, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ingin ditanyakan sejak awal mereka bertemu, "Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku memberitahunya kalau kau ada di sini, Naruto?"

Sang pria kini melepaskan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_ nya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, "Memberi tahu siapa?" Tanyanya balik kepada Hinata. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arah sandaran kursinya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud." Hinata memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi aneh Naruto yang menghadap ke arah pintu masuk kedai kopi tersebut. "Hei!" Ucap Hinata lagi sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Itu dia." Ucapnya sambil berdiri, senyum mengembang menghiasi bibirnya menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang bersih.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto berdiri menghadap pintu masuk pun langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik, mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto. Dirinya terperangah begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Gadis itu terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto juga memberitahu Gaara kalau ia sudah kembali dari New York. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto menyuruhnya agar tidak memberitahu kedatangannya kepada Gaara.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Naruto saat mereka melepaskan pelukannya satu sama lain.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang." Balas pria berambut merah bata itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di tepat di samping Hinata.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu, "Kupikir kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun Naruto menghela napasnya begitu tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka berdua akan berbicara, "Atau kalian butuh waktu berdua saja untuk berbicara?" Ia diam sejenak, "Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan kalian waktu berdua untuk berbicara." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri, berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu pergi." Gaara berbicara.

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Kedua mata pria itu masih memandang mereka berdua sanksi, "Apa kalian tidak ingin mengatakan _nya_ padaku?"

Hinata menghela napasnya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat pria berambut pirang ini pasti akan menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua juga, "Sebenarnya kami sudah menikah." Jawab Hinata.

Pria itu menepuk bertepuk tangan, seakan-akan habis melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa hebat, "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya," Ia melirik ke arah Hinata sejenak kemudian beralih melihat Gaara, "Apa kalian tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat tidak mendapat undangan pernikahan dari kalian?"

Gaara tertawa mengejek, "Jangan berlebihan," Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursinya, "Lagipula kami dijodohkan, jadi tidak ada persiapan untuk itu." Jelasnya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto membelai-belai dagunya pelan, "Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku saat pertama kali kita berbicara tadi, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kepadda Hinata, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam sambil menatap gadis itu dari samping.

"Mungkin dia malu mengakuinya." Sela Gaara sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Kening Hinata mengerut mendengar ucapan Gaara. _Bisa-bisanya pria ini!_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Namun ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakannya, "Aku tidak malu." Ucapnya, matanya memicing ke arah pria itu.

"Oh, ya?" Balas Gaara dingin sambil membalas tatapan Hinata.

Hinata mendecak tak suka, pria ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Ia benar-benar berharap bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Tapi masalahnya di sini ada Naruto, yang _notabene_ nya teman lamanya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditemuinya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya, ia baru saja akan berbicara ketika mendengar _handphone_ nya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk dari adik kecilnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu kemudian membacanya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya begitu selesai membaca pesan dari adiknya.

"Aku harus pulang." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Adikku sedang menungguku di apartmen." Balasnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelakuan adiknya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis bodoh itu sampai-sampai datang ke apartmen milik Gaara tanpa memberitahunya. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingat apakah ia pernah memberikan alamat pria itu atau tidak.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya pun ikut membuka suara, "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?"

Gadis itu mendengus, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mendengus seperti ini. Namun akhirnya membalasnya juga, "Tidak perlu," Balasnya dingin, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Gadis itu berdiri seraya menghadap ke arah Naruto, "Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke New York?"

Naruto memasang wajah berpikirnya, "Kurasa tinggal beberapa minggu lebih lama di sini tidak buruk." Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum lalu memutari meja untuk memeluk Hinata, "Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

Sedangkan Gaara sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu.

Tinggallah mereka berdua di sini, Gaara dengan teman kecilnya, Naruto. Percakapan mereka secara tiba-tiba terhenti saat Hinata meninggalkan mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Kau melakukannya juga."

Gaara yang tidak mengerti langsung memandang Naruto bingung, "Melakukan apa?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, ia menyeruput minumannya sebentar lalu kembali berbicara, "Ada masalah apa di antara kalian?"

Keheningan menyergap mereka berdua setelah Naruto bertanya kepada Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu dam-diam mengagumi kepekaan yang dimiliki temannya ini, namun belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Gaara pun balik bertanya, "Apa kami terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Jawab sajalah." Balas Naruto.

Gaara menyeringai, temannya yang satu ini memang selalu serius jika membicarakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan Hinata. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah." Gaara memandang cangkir minuman yang berada di hadapannya, "Kau tenang saja."

"Kuharap kau sudah berubah." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Gaara merengut mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Berubah apanya? Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang harus kurubah?" Katanya sebal. Sungguh, ia sudah bosan mendengar orang-orang yang mengatakan tentang perubahan padanya. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dimaksud temannya satu ini, tapi menyuruhnya berubah? Hah. Memangnya apa yang harus ia rubah? Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Ingat kalau Naruto merupakan orang yang selalu bersemangat? Terlihat dari topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini, ia menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di New York dan segala tetek-bengeknya kepada Gaara.

* * *

Hinata menatap adiknya dengan mata memicing. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Hinata masih sebal karena Hanabi dengan seenaknya datang ke apartmen mereka tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Adiknya bahkan tidak menjawab darimana ia mendapatkan alamat mereka walaupun Hinata sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali.

"Heh, Nee-chan. Apa kau akan terus memandangku seperti itu?" Terlihat sebuah apron melilit tubuhnya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu sedang mencicipi sup yang baru saja Hinata panaskan, "Uh, kau 'kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang terlalu asin." Ucapnya sambil mengernyitkan alis matanya.

Hinata yang daritadi duduk di kursi makannya pun langsung berjalan ke arah Hanabi, "Memangnya aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu?" Tanyanya kepada Hanabi. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang sudah disiapkannya tadi untuk menaruh sup tersebut. "Lagipula salahmu sendiri tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan ke sini."

Bibir Hanabi mengerucut, "Kadang aku heran siapa sebenarnya kakakku di sini," Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang diduduki Hinata tadi, "Apakah itu kau atau Gaara-nii."

Namun Hinata diam saja, "Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai kau bicara seperti itu." Jawabnya langsung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hanabi, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Adik kecilnya itu pura-pura menampakkan wajah berpikirnya, "Hm,.. Memberiku alamat apartmen ini?" Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan matanya. _Benar 'kan dia yang memberikannya!_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Hanabi, berniat untuk menghukumnya, namun Hanabi lebih cepat tanggap. Ia langsung lari begitu melihat Hinata mengejarnya, "Ke sini kau anak nakal!" Teriak Hinata sambil tetap mengejar Hanabi.

"Salah nee-chan tidak mau memberitahukanku alamatmu!" Balasnya dengan teriakan, gadis kecil itu menahan senyumannya sambil terus berlari, namun ia berhenti begitu melihat seseorang berjalan di sampingnya tadi, "Nee-chan berhenti di situ!" Teriaknya sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Hinata, menyuruh kakaknya untuk berhenti.

"Tidak! Aku akan menghukum,-" Kata-kata Hinata terputus begitu merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang, "Ahh!" Pekiknya saat merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya. Ia mengusap-ngusapnya sejenak lalu mencoba untuk berdiri.

Melihat kejadian barusan Hanabi malah tertawa keras tanpa disembunyikannya, "Kan sudah kubilang untuk berhenti di situ!" Katanya lagi dengan cepat, pandangannya beralih ke arah sesorang yang berdiri di antara mereka, seseorang yang baru saja ditabrak oleh kakaknya, "Halo, Gaara-nii. Selamat datang." Ucapnya ketika pria berambut merah itu terdiam kebingungan.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis matanya begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "Ada apa ini?"

Gadis bersurai lavender itu meringis sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf aku menabrakmu."

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka tidak berlangsung seperti biasanya karena kehadiran Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu terus menerus mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku ke kamar ya, Nee-chan? Gaara-nii?" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar yang biasa ditempati Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk membalasnya, ia terlihat sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa piring kotor yang tadi mereka pakai. Sedangkan Gaara masih terlihat duduk di meja makan sambil membaca beberapa berkas yang tadi ia bawa dari kantornya. "Kau akan tidur di kamarku malam ini." Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba setelah selesai membaca.

Hinata mematung mendengar pernyataan Gaara, namun ia segera bersikap seperti biasa. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja makan, mengambil gelas miliknya lalu meminum isi yang ada di dalamnya, "Aku akan tidur dengan Hanabi." Balasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar miliknya.

Lagi-lagi ia merutuki adiknya ketika merasakan pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Adiknya ini benar-benar tak tahu malu! "Hanabi buka pintunya!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut namun tak juga mendapat balasan.

Gadis itu menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang terletak di meja. Ia merengut saat merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang namun membiarkannya saja sambil tetap berjalan ke depan.

Setelah ia memegang _handphone_ nya, Hinata terlihat mengetik sesuatu lalu mematikan _handphone_ tersebut.

 _ **Hanabi-chan (Mobile)**_

 _ **Sent 08.47**_

 _ **Buka pintunya atau aku akan membunuhmu besok pagi.**_

Terkirim.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Hinata bergidik begitu mendengar suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah lalu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap satu-satunya orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menutupnya, tak menjawab. Hinata bergegas ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, "Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu." Ucap pria itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya.

Hinata menghela napasnya, "Aku sudah selesai berbicara denganmu." Ia menghentakkan tangannya hingga pegangan Gaara pada tangannya terlepas.

Rahang pria itu mengeras, ia benar-benar tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini. Gaara kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawanya merapat ke arahnya, "Jawab aku." Ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya. "Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Hinata mendengus. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria di hadapannya ini. Pria ini bodoh atau bagaimana sehingga ia tak tahu mengapa Hinata mengabaikannya? Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya, kembali menatap pria yang ada di hadapannyaa, "Karena kau pantas untuk diabaikan." Ucapnnya dengan tenang, "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata sesaat lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat. Ia tertawa lalu menajamkan pandangannya kepada Hinata, "Kau cemburu."

Gadis bersurai lavender itu mendecak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau terlalu menyanjung dirimu sendiri, Gaara." Ujarnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria itu, Hinata langsung berbalik lalu meninggalkan Gaara.

Meninggalkan pria itu seperti kemarin. Tak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan pria di belakangnya itu.

Gaara mendengus ketika melihat Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Chapter 4 sudah di update! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan sudah menunggu update-an fic ini yaa!_

 _p.s : Terimakasih untuk hyo-chan yang sudah mengoreksi chapter ini yaa XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminisce by hyurasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiganya di Kyoto. Perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota seperti ini merupakan salah satu hal yang paling dihindari Gaara Sabaku. Pria itu merasa bahwa menghadiri acara-acara seperti ini bukanlah kewajibannya, karena ayahnya masihlah menjadi penanggung jawab kegiatan tersebut. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak memintanya secara langsung untuk mengikuti acara ini, pasti ia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Pria berambut merah itu juga tak habis pikir saat mendengar ayahnya meminta Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. Perjalanan ini merupakan perjalanan bisnis! Bagaimana bisa ayahnya menyuruh Hinata dengan alasan berbulan madu?

Kalaupun mereka benar-benar berbulan madu nantinya, Gaara juga tidak akan memilih Kyoto sebagai tempat tujuannya.

Sudah memasuki hari ketiganya dan Hinata sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Setidaknya Hinata meneleponnya sehari sekali, kan? Apa gadis itu tidak khawatir padanya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Diam-diam Gaara merutuki pikirannya barusan. Pria itu bukannya menginginkan kabar dari Hinata! Tapi sebagai seorang istri bukankah seharusnya Hinata memberinya kabar?

Dengan cepat pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan yang ada di hadapannya..

Bersenang-senang di sebuah _Mall_ sama sekali bukan gayanya. Gaara bahkan dapat menghitung dengan jari berapa kali ia pergi ke _Mall_ selama ia hidup. Kalau bukan karena Temari, pria berambut merah itu mungkin tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke _Mall_ sama sekali.

Entah ia harus berterimakasih kepada kakaknya itu atau tidak..

Namun sekarang berbeda. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang ke tempat ini. Seingatnya tadi ia ingin menghabiskan malam terakhirnnya di Kyoto sebelum kembali ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki sambil merilekskan pikirannya. Tapi entah bagaimana ia malah berakhir di _Mall_ ini dengan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pria itu menghela napasnya. Toko-toko yang ada di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Raut wajah bingung terpancar di wajahnya, ia tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang suka sekali datang ke tempat seperti ini..

Setelah berkeliling selama dua puluh menit dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa, Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kemarin rekan kerjanya sempat mengajaknya ke kedai kopi yang katanya sangat wajib untuk didatangi jika mereka berkunjung ke sana. Saat mereka datang, kedai itu sangat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat di sana.

Rekan kerjanya itu tidak berbohong ketika dia bilang bahwa pelayanan di kedai kopi itu sangat baik. Para pramusaji sangat sigap begitu melihat pengunjung memasuki kedai mereka. Cita rasa yang diberikan oleh kedai ini juga lumayan, tak kalah dengan restoran-restoran mahal yang biasanya ia datangi.

Maka dari itu, tepat ketika ia keluar dari _Mall_ tadi, Gaara membawa mobilnya menuju kedai kopi yang kemarin mereka datangi. Berniat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sambil mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Pria berambut merah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk kedai kopi dengan wajah bingungnya. Suasana kedai kopi di hadapannya ini benar-benar berbeda dengan kedai kopi yang ia datangi kemarin. Saat ini kedai kopi tersebut terlihat sangat ramai. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalalu ia salah tempat.

Gaara membuka pintu masuk tersebut, para pramusaji yang biasanya membukakan pintu tak terlihat sama sekali karena sibuk melayani para pengunjung. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika memasuki kedai tersebut. Matanya menglilingi ruangan di sekitarnya, mencari-cari tempat yang bisa ia tempati. Namun hasilnya nihil, semua tempat sudah terisi.

Baru saja ia ingin bergegas pergi, terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, "Tuan Gaara?" seseorang datang dari arah belakang menghampirinya.

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Terlihat seseorang dengan apron hijau tua yang melilit tubuhnya berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang ada di hadapannya kini membungkuk rendah ke arah Gaara sebagai tanda hormatnya yang langsung dibalas Gaara dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Ukuran tubuhnya yang pendek membuat Gaara dapat melihat kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut tipis bersinar di bawah lampu kedai kopi tersebut.

"Kau yang datang kemarin dengan Tuan Hotsuki, kan? Kenalkan, aku temannya Tuan Hotsuki, pemilik kedai ini."

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Apa tempat ini selalu ramai kalau malam hari?" tanya Gaara kepada pria di hadapannya, matanya kembali mencari-cari tempat yang kosong untuk diduduki.

Pria pemilik kedai itu tertawa ringan, "Memang seperti ini tiap malam tiba," ia ikut mengedarkan pandangannya juga. "Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin."

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napasnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mencari tempat lain untuk mengganti tempat ini. Gaara tersenyum singkat ke arah pria pemilik kedai tadi, "Kalau begitu aku mencari tempat lain saja,-"

"Aku bisa menyediakan kursi tambahan kalau kau mau. Nanti kusuruh,-"

"Tidak," potong Gaara. "Tidak perlu. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya sambil memegang bahu pria itu, menahannya untuk menyuruh pelayannya meyiapkan kursi tambahan untuk Gaara.

Namun pria pemilik kedai itu langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah belakang tubuh Gaara ketika pria berambut merah itu bergerak sedikit ke arah kanan. "Itu ada satu tempat yang kosong!" serunya sambil menunjuk tempat tersebut. "Orang yang duduk di sini baru saja pergi," ia memberikan _gesture_ agar Gaara mengikutinya, "Sebentar, kubersihkan dulu."

Gaara yang melihat pria itu membersihkan meja untuknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sana, "Terimakasih," ucapnya pada pemilik kedai.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil menu makanan yang dibawa pelayannya lalu memberikannya kepada Gaara. Pria itu menunggu sesaat saat Gaara sedang melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ada lalu bertanya ketika melihat Gaara sudah selesai memilih menu yang akan dipesannya.

"Pesanan anda akan sampai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Tuan," ucap pria itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, "Aku ada di ruanganku jika kau memerlukan yang lain."

Gaara mengangguk, "Terimakasih," balasnya sebelum pria itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Pria berambut merah itu menghela napasnya seraya menatap punggung pemilik kedai itu menjauh. Kedai itu terlihat makin ramai. Pengunjung yang tak mendapat tempat duduk pun rela menunggu di luar kedai, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi kedai yang dapat mereka kunjungi selain kedai ini.

Gaara memandang lurus ke depan. Fokusnnya entah ke mana. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti dengan Hinata. Ia tak mengerti dengan pernikahannya.

Pria itu terlihat mengacak-acak rambut merah batanya pelan. Ia bahkan tambah tak mengerti begitu mengingat kata-kata Naruto.

Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Gaara merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya kembali berpikir.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Ia mencari-cari satu nama pada kontaknya lalu langsung menekan tombol ' _call_ ' begitu menemukannya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban, berharap agar seseorang di balik _handphone_ mengangkat panggilan darinya.

* * *

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hinata menghela napas. Gadis itu tak pernah suka berdesakkan dengan orang lain, menurutnya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggunya. Kalau bukan karena persediaan bahan makanan sehari-harinya sudah mulai menipis dan Gaara yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya malam itu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali pulang pada siang ini, Hinata mungkin tak akan datang ke tempat ini pada hari ini.

Jadi di sinilah Hinata, berdiri di dalam lorong-lorong pasar yang penuh dengan orang ramai sambil mencari-cari bahan untuk membuat makanan yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

Baru saja Hinata selesai membayar belanjaan pertama miliknya, _handphone_ yang berada di sakunya pun berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **Gaara Sabaku (Mobile)**_

 _ **Sent 09.04**_

 _ **Pastikan kau di rumah sekarang, Hinata. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sudah berangkat dari jam tujuh pagi tadi.**_

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. Pria itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan!

Gadis berambut lavender itu terus menerus merutuk dalam perjalananya menuju ke mobilnya yang ia parkir tadi. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa susahnya memberitahuku kalau dia jalan lebih cepat dari rencana awalnya?!" Ucapnya lagi entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Gaara memajukan jam dari rencana awalnya hanya saja akan lebih baik jika pria itu memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu karena, Hinata, sebagai isteri tidak mungkin membiarkan suaminya yang baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan dari biasanya.

Hinata mendengus. Sejak kapan ia memikirkan statusnya sebagai seorang isteri dari seorang Gaara Sabaku yang bahkan pria itu tidak menganggap pernikahan ini ada.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanannya Hinata habiskan hanya untuk merutuki kelakuan Gaara yang sudah seenaknya saja sejak pertama kali mereka tinggal satu rumah. Dan gadis itu tak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Tak akan.

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, Hinata langsung saja melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang isteri. Ia merapikan segala sudut rumahnya yang dianggap sangat berantakan. Semuanya. Kecuali ruangan pribadi milik suaminya. Ia juga sudah memasak makanan untuk makan siang mereka nanti dengan bahan terbatas yang tadi dibelinya.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu kedatangan suami _tercintanya_ sambil merilekskan pikirannya dengan menonton televisi.

Tak berapa lama ia menonton televisi tersebut, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Gadis itu menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya itu.

Kedua kening Hinata terangkat begitu melihat sesosok pria di hadapannya. "Kupikir kau akan sampai beberapa jam lagi," ucapnya kepada pria tersebut. Ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah guna memberikan ruang kepada pria tersebut untuk masuk.

"Nyatanya tidak," Balas pria itu singkat. Setelah Hinata menutup pintunya, ia melihat suaminya berbalik arah menatap dirinya. Mata pria itu menjelajahi tubuh Hinata dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya lalu pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa belum bersiap-siap?"

Hinata yang tak mengerti pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya juga, "Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara langsung memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan makan siang di luar sekarang."

"Makan siang di luar?! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku sudah masak untuk makan siang kita hari ini!"

Pria berambut merah itu menatap takjub gadis di hadapannya ini namun hal tersebut hanya diperlihatkan sepersekian detik lamanya. "Kita akan makan siang di luar hari ini." Jawabnya lagi tanpa memedulikan ucapan Hinata barusan lalu berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mengikuti keinginanmu!"

Hening. Gaara nampaknya benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang katakan oleh Hinata dan terus berjalan ke depan.

"Aku tak akan pergi."

Gaara berhenti. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak lalu kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata, "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seorang pemberontak seperti ini?" tanya Gaara pelan kepada Hinata. "Kau akan pergi. Lima belas menit dari sekarang." Tambahnya lalu kembali berbalik membelakangi Hinata. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Hinata mengatakan bahwa dirinya sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Hinata tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah menang jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria itu. Tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun juga setidaknya ia memiliki hak atas dirinya sendiri, kan?..

Suasana di dalam mobil itu tak berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Kesunyian masih setia menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata menatap lurus ke depan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya kepada pria yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya kemana aku akan membawamu?"

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya, "Memangnya aku harus tahu kemana kau akan membawaku? Selain membawaku ke jurang untuk membunuhku aku tak akan peduli," jawabnya seolah-olah tak peduli. Padahal jauh dalam hatinya ia penasaran setengah mati.

Hinata tidak melihat ketika Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Ada seseorang yang ingin membelimu dengan harga tinggi, jadi kita akan ke sana sekarang."

Gadis berambut lavender itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. "Kau tidak bisa menjualku," balasnya masih dengan nada tak pedulinya.

Pria berambut merah itu mendengus, "Siapa bilang tidak bisa?" balasnya kembali membuat Hinata merengut mendengarnya.

Gadis itu tidak membalas ucapan terakhir dari suaminya itu. Ia tahu ini hanya akal-akalan pria itu untuk membuat dirinya diam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih tidak membuka suaranya ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift. Gadis itu melirik Gaara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Pria itu menghadap ke depannya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya.

Ia menghela napasnya. Gaara tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan ke kantor sebelumnya. Ketika pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di lobby kantornya Hinata langsung saja bertanya untuk apa mereka ke sana.

Namun Gaara bukanlah Gaara namanya jika ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan cepat. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum menjawab pertanyaan dari isterinya itu.

Dua puluh lima detik berlalu lift itu pun terbuka, namun belum berhenti di tempat yang mereka tuju. Seorang karyawan pria menunduk hormat kepada mereka sebelum memasuki lift tersebut.

Gadis bersurai lavender itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya saat merasakan sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gaara menariknya agar lebih dekat padanya. Tidak lebih dari tiga detik pria itu kembali melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Gaara menariknya agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan karyawan itu, kan? Atau karena ia takut kalau karyawannya itu tahu bahwa mereka menikah karena dijodohkan?

 _Hah_! Yang mana saja Hinata tidak peduli. Toh tidak akan berpengaruh apapun juga kepada mereka.

Lift kembali terbuka di tempat yang mereka tuju. Pria itu kembali menarik lengannya. Tidak, bukan menarik seperti yang tadi melainkan menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu membawa Hinata ke luar dan berjalan di antara karyawan-karyawannya yang lain.

"Jadi di mana orang yang ingin membeliku tadi?" tanya Hinata melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang terputus di dalam mobil.

"Pria itu tidak jadi membelimu," ucapnya menggantung. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang pribadinya lalu memasukinya sambil tetap menggenggam lengan Hinata. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintunya, pria itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya. "Katanya kau tidak cukup menarik perhatiannya, makanya dia membatalkannya."

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. Seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu! "Kau pikir,-"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Gaara memutus kata-kata Hinata. "Ada _meeting_ mendadak hari ini, aku akan kembali secepatnya." Jawabnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangannya.

Bukannya membalas Hinata malah terdiam sambil melihat Gaara keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, aku tak akan lama," ucapnya lagi tepat sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya pada pria berambut merah itu tapi tidak mendapat jawaban karena sang pria sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di balik pintunya.

Hinata menghela napasnya kencang-kencang. Ingin berkata seperti apa pun juga pria itu tak akan mendengarkannya. Jadi untuk apa ia bertanya padanya tadi.

Mencoba tak peduli, gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja kerja suaminya lalu menaruh tas yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atasnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya melihat ruang kerja suaminya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kerja kebanyakan orang, ruang kerja Gaara ditempati oleh beberapa rak-rak tinggi berisikan buku-buku maupun berkas-berkas yang terlihat penting. Terdapat beberapa sofa yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyambut tamu penting juga seperangkat meja kerja yang di atasnya terdapat alat-alat kerjanya yang lain.

Hinata yakin ini baru kali pertamanya datang ke tempat ini, namun entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini juga bukan kali terakhirnya ia datang ke tempat ini.

Merasa penasaran, Hinata membawa tubuhnya ke sebrang meja kerja suaminya. Ia mengambil posisi lalu duduk di tempat di mana biasanya pria berambut merah itu duduk. Memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di meja kerja suaminya, matanya menangkap sebuah barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Terlihat seseorang menghadap ke arah kamera dalam foto tersebut. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa wanita yang berada dalam bingkai foto tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus yang panjangnya sebahu dan berwana cokelat. Senyumnya yang tampak sangat menawan di foto itu membuat gadis itu terpana.

"O-kaa-san?" Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah bingkai foto tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelumnya. Saat itu, saat mereka muda dulu. Saat mereka bertiga masih bersama-sama. Wanita ini tidak pernah lupa untuk menyayangi mereka saat mereka bertemu dengannya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikirannya yang tadi.

Sekali lagi dilihatnya bingkai foto tersebut. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit senang ketika mengetahui bahwa pria berambut merah ini menaruh foto mendiang ibunya di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu menaruh bingkai foto itu kembali.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk. Kedua alis matanya terangkat ketika melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berbicara. Gadis itu berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Hinata-sama! Sungguh aku sudah menahannya di luar agar tidak masuk ke ruangan ini! Tapi wanita ini,-"

"'Wanita ini' siapa yang kau maksud?!" Seorang wanita dengan bibir merah meronanya menunjuk seorang pria berkemeja putih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hinata tahu siapa wanita ini. Wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang berada di rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Dengan pelan gadis lavender itu mengisyaratkan pria berkemeja putih tadi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata berdeham sejenak. Baru saja ia ingin membuka suaranya, wanita di hadapannya langsung tertawa.

Wanita tadi mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita di hadapannya ini. Sungguh. Ia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengusik ketenangannya seperti ini. Apalagi orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan wanita jalang yang bersama suaminya beberapa hari lalu. _Hhh_. Benar-benar tak tahu malu.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?" tanya Hinata kembali kepada wanita di hadapannya sambil menatap lurus ke arah wanita tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, wanita itu malah tertawa dengan kencang, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa Gaara lebih memilihmu dibandingkan denganku," wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah iba.

Hinata membalas perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini dengan senyum singkat, "Bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan dirimu denganku?" tanya Hinata sambil memberikan jeda. "Kau bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita simpanan Gaara yang lainnya." Lanjutnya tenang.

"Kau,-!"

"Kau membuang waktu berhargaku," potong Hinata dengan nada malas. Gadis berambut lavender itu berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerja Gaara. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil tetap berjalan.

Wanita itu mendengus, "Ayolah Hinata, kau tidak benar-benar menganggap bahwa Gaara memiliki ketertarikan padamu, kan?" tanyannya dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata berbalik. Lagi-lagi ia memberikan senyum tipisnya ke arah wanita itu. "Tentu saja dia tertarik padaku," balasnya dengan bangga. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah wanita di hadapannya ini memerah karena marah. "Dia tidak akan menikahiku kalau dia tidak tertarik denganku," lanjut Hinata dengan percaya diri, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa pria itu menikahinya selain karena mereka dijodohkan.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Bahkan seluruh karyawan di kantor ini tahu kalau kalian dijodohkan," balas wanita itu menolak kalah.

"Kalau dia tidak tertarik denganku seharusnya dia membatalkan perjodohan ini, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Hinata wanita itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau gila!" serunya kencang lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum puas.

Wanita itu hampir saja terjembab ke belakang ketika pintu yang hendak dibukanya terbuka lebih dahulu. Seorang pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan dengan sebelah tangan membawa sesuatu. Pria itu berhenti di tengah jalan begitu melihat wanita yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tanpa menutupi kebingunannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, wanita itu malah berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Gaara yang bingung akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya kepada satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu selain dirinya, "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kita." Jawabnya.

Pria itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tahu gadis di hadapannya ini berbohong. Tapi apa pun yang dilakukan wanita tadi, Gaara tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia memakan isi sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi.

Gaara membawa tubuhnya ke arah sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya lalu menaruh bungkusan-bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja. Hinata yang dari tadi berdiri mengikuti langkah Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku lapar sekali, jadi terpaksa menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikan ini untukku," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalam bungkusan tadi.

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kosongnya, "Kau bilang kita akan makan di luar saat aku sudah selesai masak tadi. Tapi sekarang kau malah membelinya dan makan di kantormu," kata Hinata dengan pelan.

Mendengar kalimat Hinata, Gaara langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kantor ini 'kan memang ada di luar apartemen kita,.."

"Sabaku Gaara!"

Gaara menghela napasnya, "'Kan sudah kubilang aku lapar sekali jadi terpaksa membelinya dan makan di sini."

Hinata yang tak terima masih juga mempermasalahkannya, "Tapi masakan yang kubuat,-"

"Biar kuhabiskan nanti saat sudah sampai di rumah," balasnya seraya membuat gadis di hadapannya ini diam. "Lebih baik kau juga ikut makan denganku sekarang. Lihat! Supnya sudah mulai mendingin."

Hinata menghela napasnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sini selain ikut makan dengan pria berambut merah ini?

Kesunyian meliputi kegiatan mereka berdua. Ah, bahkan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian ini.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah barulah mereka meninggalkan kantor. Hinata sedang memasang _seatbelt_ nya ketika Gaara bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi lagi.

"Kurasa pulang adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini," balasnya kepada Gaara.

Di perjalanan pulang, Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama diam dan tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Seperti biasa. Namun perjalanan kali ini terasa lebih sunyi dibandingkan dengan perjalanan sebelumnya.

Namun kesunyian itu tak bertahan lama ketika Hinata kembali membuka suaranya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Gaara melirik Hinata sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada jalan yang ada di hadapannya. "Wajahku baik-baik saja."

"Bekas luka di pelipismu itu karena apa?"

"Ah, ini." Respon singkat Gaara ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki parkiran. Mereka melepaskan _seatbelt_ mereka lalu keluar dari mobil. "Seseorang di Kyoto melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku saat dia mabuk," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift.

Hinata menaikkan kedua alis matanya mendengar penjelasan Gaara, "Kau membalasnya?"

Pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari isterinya, "Luka di wajahku akan semakin banyak kalau aku membalasnya."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. "Tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan membersihkan lukamu," ujarnya sambil menyuruh Gaara duduk di sofa sementara dirinya pergi ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu.

Hinata pergi sesaat ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak obatnya dan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Gaara lalu kembali menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ditatapnya wajah Gaara sebentar kemudian dialihkan pandangannya pada kain basah miliknya yang ada di genggamannya kini. Dengan perlahan dibasuhnya wajah Gaara yang luka memakai kain tersebut, Gaara meringis ketika kain basah itu menyentuh pelipisnya.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajah Gaara, Hinata mengangkat jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Gaara dan membawanya menghadap ke arahnya, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap mata Hinata dalam diam.

Dibersihkannya luka yang sudah mengering di pelipis Gaara dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya kini membuat Hinata sesak.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Gaara menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata benar-benar berhenti berdetak saat ini, tubuhnya hanya diam karena tidak bisa bergerak akibat perlakuan Gaara terhadapnya.

Jarak antara dirinya dengan Gaara kini sudah mulai menipis. Hinata tak tahan lagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, ditaruhnya kedua tangannya di dada bidang Gaara berusaha untuk menghentikan gerakan pria itu.

Namun sepertinya pria itu tak berniat untuk menghentikan gerakannya sendiri hingga bibirnya menemukan haluannya.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata," bisik Gaara ketika bibirnya berada di samping telinga Hinata. "Luka ini sudah diobati saat aku masih di sana."

Kedua tangan Hinata yang berada di tubuh Gaara langsung ia lepaskan begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Gaara tertawa setelahnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika pria itu tega membuatnya malu seperti ini. Dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya, gadis itu berdiri dan berniat meninggalkanmya sendirian di ruangan itu.

Namun Gaara tak membiarkannya, pria itu menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali duduk di sampingnya. Dipegangnya kedua sisi wajah gadis itu dan membawanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya tadi, ia membawa wajah Hinata ke arah wajahnya. Gadis itu membatu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

Hinata menahan napasnya ketika bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Tidak lebih dari satu detik pria itu melepaskan ciumannya. Gaara menatap Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia di sisi wajah Hinata. Pandangannya lurus, ia menatap Hinata tajam seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu melalui pandangannya.

Kedua tangan yang tadi berada di sisi wajah Hinata kini turun menyentuh kedua bahu gadis itu. Memegangnya erat sebelum kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Pria itu mencium surai lavender yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum saat merasakan bahwa gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya ini membalas pelukannya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang puncak kepala Hinata lalu berkata..

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Reminisce chapter 5 is out! Terimakasih untuk reader reader sekalian yang masih dengan setia menunggu *uhuk* fanfic *uhuk* ini.. Hehehe. Silakan tunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! XD_


End file.
